


Little Moments [ Bonds ]

by hungrymoot



Series: Little Moments [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Separate Continuities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrymoot/pseuds/hungrymoot
Summary: Little moments get lost in history. From them, bonds are formed, forever changing the the way one's life flows.A series of one shots, each one featuring a different Robin ship. Each one exists within its own separate continuity and so are not related to each other. They can be read in any order or skipped if you don't wish to read for one character.
Relationships: Henry/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Little Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Little Moments [ Bonds ]

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make sure I made one from each game in this one shot project of mine. Henry happens to be my favourite Awakening character, so I had to start with him. It's pretty simple and mildly silly but it came to me randomly and I needed to roll with it. This one features F!Robin.

The sound of Robin's footsteps were muffled by the thick grass as she made her way through the forest near the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. She had been told Henry, her husband, had come out here sometime early in the morning, and she couldn't fathom why he would leave the city before she had even woke up. And without any guards as well. She was mildly annoyed with that little tidbit, but not because she was worried for his safety. She knew he was an incredibly powerful dark mage. He could take care of himself if danger approached. She was far more worried about the shenanigans he would get up to if there wasn't anyone there to supervise him.

She knew far too well what sort of shenanigans Henry was capable of getting up to.

And so, despite the early hour of the sun just rising over Ylisstol, Robin had trekked her way out into the forest by herself. Or, not quite by herself. Chrom had insisted on a group of guards going out with her, but they trailed much farther behind. At the moment, she could no longer see where they were behind her. Occasionally, the soft sounds of them speaking to each other or the crack of one stepping on a tree branch could be heard. Other than that, Robin was effectively alone.

Walking through the foliage, it occurred to Robin that she wasn't quite sure where in the forest Henry might have wandered off to. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that she wasn't quite sure if she was anywhere near him. He could have wandered in the complete opposite direction she was, and she would never know until she stumbled back into the castle at the end of the day after a fruitless search, and found him eating dinner with the Shepherds.

That was where her train of thought carried her until she came across a small clearing, just wide enough to fit the sorts of tents that the army used though there wouldn't be much breathing room around it.

Robin stopped.

There was a single crow sitting at the center of the clearing. And, it was watching her.

"...Hello?" she asked. If she had done so months before, she would have felt silly talking out loud to a crow when it couldn't exactly talk back to her. But, she had grown used to it since they had married. His flock of crows had a tendency to come and go as they pleased, seeing as Henry always left the window open for them, and Robin woke up sometimes with them on the bed. Sometimes watching her. Sometimes offering her breakfast in the form of worms. Henry had to teach her how to politely reject them without hurting their feelings.

The crow simply stared at her. She didn't think it was blinking.

Cautiously, moving slowly so she wouldn't startle it, Robin crept a little closer. "Do we know each other? Do you recognize me?"

" _Caw._ "

"Is... that a yes?"

"Nya ha! Robin, are you talking to a bird?"

The sound of Henry's voice startled Robin and she nearly tripped, her one foot catching on the other mid step. The crow before her made a noise that sounded awfully like it was laughing at her before it took off flying. It went to join the flock of crows that had descended upon one of the trees. Barely visible in the branches was Henry, squatting on one of the branches with one hand reaching up to hold another, lest he fell out. 

"Henry, what are you doing up there?" Robin asked, exasperated. She approached the tree, stopping almost right underneath it so she could look up and see him clearly. Henry looked down at her, his ever present smile plastered on his face.

"I climbed a tree," he answered, a soft chuckle in his voice. "What does it look like?"

"Okay, I get that," Robin said, nodding. The crows started landing on various spots around the tree. One even landed on Robin's shoulder. It started picking at her hair, though she was so used to it by now that she didn't react. She simply crossed her arms over her chest. "What I really want to know is why you're still in the tree."

"That," Henry swung his hand out, pointing at her, until he wobbled too much and grabbed back at the tree branch, "is a really good question."

Robin waited for several seconds until she was sure Henry wasn't going to answer her. "So,  _why_ are you in the tree, Henry?"

"Hmmmmm." Henry stretched the musing noise out longer than was necessary. Finally, he said, "I'm still in the tree because I'm stuck in the tree."

Robin dropped her arms. "What?"

"I am honestly and completely stuck in this tree."

"How are you stuck in the tree, Henry?"

"Well, I climbed up and I can't figure out how to climb down."

Robin stared up at him, trying to find the words to say. There were times in their relationship where she had secretly likened him to an odd cat. This was starting to feel like one of those times.

"Can you go down the same way you came up?" Robin asked. Already, she was looking to try and spot the route he might have used to climb up, but there wasn't any way she could spot that looked like Henry would be able to climb it. He was neither the tallest nor most athletic of people; it made her curious as to how he managed to get up there to begin with. She was going to have to ask after he came down.

Henry tilted his head, as if analyzing the tree. "Nope. I can't."

"Then, what are you going to-"

"Robin." Henry said her name so seriously that she stopped speaking.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to jump. You're going to have to catch me."

Henry pitched himself forward. The sudden motion caused Robin to jerk forward, swinging her arms upward as if, somehow, she was actually capable of catching him. After a second too long, she realized Henry wasn't coming down on top of her at all. He was simply hanging off the tree branch, both his legs and arms holding him onto it and his dark mage cloak dangling down low enough for Robin to reach. 

"Nya ha! You were actually going to catch me?" Henry laughed; the crows made a noise like they were doing the same thing. "That's so funny, Robin! I'd think I'm more likely to knock you down and break your neck than that."

"Henry..." Robin sighed. She could feel her body slump slightly, though she supposed she was also relieved that he hadn't just dropped himself on top of her to catch his fall. She looked back up at him. "I'm glad I didn't have to catch you, you know?"

"Me too," Henry agreed. He looked like he was trying to swing a little bit, which was starting to make Robin feel a little nervous again. "Out of all the people in the world, you're the one I least want to see break their neck."

"That's very sweet, Henry. Can you come down now?"

"I could, but I think I'm more stuck now than I was before." Henry let out another laugh. "But, I'll try since you want me to."

Without warning, Henry let go with his legs, causing Robin to let out a small distressed noise. Before she was able to tell him to be careful, he let go with his arms too, landing on the ground with cat-like grace. He straightened, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Wow, that was easy," he said with a laugh. He looked over at Robin; the smile that was often plastered on his face looked cheeky now. "I guess I wasn't as stuck as I thought. And you were worried I might die or something."

"I wasn't _that_ worried," Robin retorted before relenting with a smile. She held her hand out, which Henry promptly took. The crow that had settled on her shoulder used their linked hands to make its way precariously down her sleeve and up his to settle on his shoulder instead. "Can we go back to the castle now? I have to get the guards-"

"There's guards out here?" Henry asked. When Robin nodded, Henry let out yet another laugh. "Great! Let's play a game!"

"What game...?" Robin asked, her brow furrowing.

Henry didn't answer. He simply fave her hand a tug, pulling her as he started jogging deeper into the trees. Robin didn't resist, running after him as the flock of crows swirled around and followed them.


End file.
